Beginning With You
by Magick
Summary: A sequel to A 'Small' Problem Draco moved on, and Jade goes to Hogwart's. final chapter up!
1. 1 Starting Over

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, don't sue me  
  
Well guys, I just couldn't set this story down, and I had to write a sequel!  
  
--=x=--  
  
"Jade... wake up, your going to be late for the train!" Draco Malfoy said, shaking his head impatiently at the sleeping 11yr old, tangled in her blue quilt. She had grown her hair long, and lay in shining waves to her waist, still the palest silvery blonde, in amazing, but beautiful contrast to her shining emerald-toned eyes, framed by long, dark eyelashes. Draco hated his daughter's eyes as much as he loved them. He thought, every time she looked at him.  
  
Even at only 11 years old, Jade Potter had a profound knack for twisting adults, especially her father, around her slender little fingers. She was loved by all in the Manor, she lived with her father, and her grandparents, Narcissa and Severus Snape. The resemblance to her father and grandmother had been remarked on many times, but there was something in the eyes, the shy way she walked, that was completely unlike any of her family, For even thought she couldn't remember her father, there were such strong signs of him in her, that nobody could ever deny her parentage.  
  
But today she left for Hogwart's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, for her first year, and although she would never show it, her hands shook whenever she even thought of leaving her father, her family, and her home. Long passed had Severus Snape retired of the teaching profession, leaving a new Potions master in his wake. He had made the decision, knowing in his heart that he could not bear to be away from his wife, Narcissa, any longer.  
  
"Are you bags packed, honey?" the elder blonde asked, raising an eyebrow, and glancing to her son, who just smirked. "Yes Grandma... their packed..." Jade murmured, poking at her food thoughtlessly. "You'll be home at Christmas, right Jade?" her father asked, chewing on his lower lip, and again, she nodded. "Daddy! Please don't make me go, I want to stay here with you and Grandma and Grandpa and be happy with you, I don't want to go to a big scary school all alone!!" Jade finally broke out, tears streaming down her cheeks. The entire table went silent, and Severus raised an eyebrow at the outburst.  
  
Draco just shook his hair from his eyes and took his beloved daughter in his arms and held her tightly. "I wish you didn't have to go either, but it really can't be helped, and you'll like the school, there are a lot of nice people there... One of the Weasley children are in your year, I believe..." You see, Draco had help in touch with Hermione for the last 10 years. And now, at 27, she and her husband, Ron, were prepairing to send their oldest off to school. Oldest by a slim margin, in keeping with tradition, in 10 years they had a brood of five, aging from nearly 11, to a newborn.   
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy.. I'm just... I don't know, maybe I'm posessed." Jade said, hugging her father tightly and sticking out her tongue. "Hey hey hey.... Watch that tongue there, Missy.... Your going to lick my ear if your not careful!"   
"Sound yummy....." Jade grinned, wrickling up her nose in the best 'posessed' face she could, having absolutely no idea what it should look like, and only the scenes in those Muggle horror movies that her father liked so much, and she was very doubtful of their accuracy.  
  
Draco watched as the Hogwart's Express charged down the line, and prayed to every diety that he knew of that she would be safe. "I can't lose her to, and she's so much like him!" he muttered. Throwing his hands up in the air, he marveled at how well she had taken the trip to the station, moving with a practiced ease, and there was only one moment that caused him fear. When a much larger boy had, on accident, stepped on her foot, Jade had turned to his and raised an eyebrow, giving the boy such a cold look, that it reminded Draco, alarming, of himself. But all that was eased, when she turned to him, and grinned.  
  
But deep in his heart, he knew there was much in store for her, and he could only pray that her time at school could be better then his own years. But without the worry of Voldemort, what else was there? Little did he know, much more then he thought was still lurking.  
  
--=x=--  
  
well, what do you think? Should Jade be placed in Gryffindor (like Harry) Slytherin (like Draco) or Ravenclaw (like Narcissa) ? Keep in mind, Ron and Herm's son or daughter will be in Gryffindor, but Crabbe and Goyle's kids (not together!!!) will be in Slytherin... hmm.... Delemmas.... 


	2. 2 Hello Rivalry Renewed

Hey guys, Im back, and ready to write, if you people would PLZ review?!  
  
  
--=x=--  
Draco Malfoy-Potter sat on the edge of his bed, flipping through a thick photo album. So many pictures of Jade, and a few of them together. But none, not even one, of Harry; those pictures were kept in a box in the manor's third attic. Nobody knew of them, not Jade, not Severus, nor Narcissa, and Jade had never, to his knowledge, ever seen any pictures of her daddy. Turning the page slowly, reverently, Draco came across a wizard-photo of Jade, asleep, on the floor when she was nine years old. Such a small child, slight of built, and fair of skin, she had blue dye on her lips from a muggle popsicle, coloring her lips darker, nearly a gothic purple. But despite the outside, the face was so calm and sweet, it was obvious that she had the world as her oyster.  
  
The train bound for Hogwart's was the same as it had always been, crowded, and brimming with excitement. Jade walked down the corridor, wringing her hands, as she searched for an open booth. She had reached the end of the car, when she finally found a spare seat, right across from a much taller girl with a wild mane of bright orangy curls, and freckles of a similar shade. "Hey, I'm Susie Weasley, who're you?" the girl said brightly, bouncing to her feet with a wide grin. Jade stared at her, and raised an eyebrow, but answered softly, "My name's Jade Potter..."   
"Potter!? Your Harry's daughter then? I never woulda guessed it was you, my Da talks about your Da all the time, but your so....." Susie wrinkled up her brow, and cast an appraising look over the much smaller blonde. "White... your hair, face... all of you's so white! You look like your were soaked in bleach!"  
"You think I look funny, do you? You...." Jade stopped for a moment and tried to remember the name Weasley, and could, faintly, recall her father mentioning the family, once or twice, in passing. "You obnoxious Mudblood!" Jade hissed angrily.   
  
Susie stared, wide eyed and clenched her hands at her side. "Well, at least I actually have two parent's, I bet your Da died on purpose, just to be rid of you!"  
"My father alone is worth 10 times what both your parents are!"  
"I doubt it!" And the yelling match continued. Jade was so small, and so pale compaired to the brilliant red Weasley temper, in Susie. "What is going on in here?!?!" came a voice from the doorway, incredulous, but more then a little shy. "Susie, did you have to pick a fight on our first day?!" Jade turned to the doorway, and faced the dark-haired boy whos hands were trembling with nerves. "And WHO are you?" Jade asked, her manners forgotten.  
"Um... my name's Trevor,..... Trevor Longbottom...."   
  
Jade just sighed, dropping her anger for the time being, and sitting down. "I'm Jade Potter..." she finally said, keeping her intense emerald eyes on Susie.   
"Harry and Draco Potter's daughter?" the boy named Trevor asked quietly, and Jade nodded warily. "My dad went to school here with your parents... I'm sorry about what happened, my dad said it was a real tragedy." Jade just nodded once more, unused to this show of remorse. "Hey, is there more room in here?" came a voice from the doorway, and the trio turned, to see two, great hulking male shapes in the doorway. Jade smirked, ever so much like her father, and jumped to her feet. "Jadey!" both boys exclaimed, tucking the extremely petite blonde girl between their massive forms, making her look somewhat like a miniature pearl in a rather large clam shell.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Susie asked suspiciously. The form on the left, with dark brown hair just shrugged. "I'm Travis Crabbe, and this here is Gregory Goyle Jr...." Jade smirked once more, feeling all the more safe with her self-proclaimed bodyguards flanking her. She had known the two for as long as she could remember, her father had stayed close with their father's, even after graduation. They had always treated her like a very precious china doll, mainly because she was only slightly larger then a fair-sized doll, compaired to them at least.  
  
But as all things go, eventually they arrived at the station. Hurrying off the train, protected from the throng of students by Crabbe and Goyle, she made her way over to the giant man that her father had warned her to look out for. Much larger then any man she had ever seen before, Hagrid laughed when he saw here. "Weell, 'ello there missy, seems you've got ur place in this, now 'aven't ye?" and laughed. Jade looked up at him, and couldn't help but smirk, which had become as natural to her as breathing, though she was only 11, but in her emerald eyes, they danced. "Holy mother..." Hagrid muttered, looking more carefully down at the pre-teen. "Lil Jade? Could it be you? Why! I 'aven't seen ye since ye'were just a babe!" Jade's eyes went wide as dinner plates, but she said nothing, and just nodded politley, waiting for the shock of the day to wear off.  
  
The school was amazing, as the 1st year students stared agape at the spectacle before them. Jade waited near the front of the group, as the Sorting Hat set one student, and then another, into their respective houses for the next few years. "Weasley, Susannah!" McGonagall's voice rang out, and they watched as the hat was set over her over-abundant hair. "No question here... GRYFFINDOR!" and Susie grinned, as she took a seat beside Trevor Longbottom.   
"Goyle, Gregory Jr!" The hat thought for a moment, but naturally, in the end,   
"SLYTHERIN!" and placed him with his partner in crime, Travis Crabbe.  
  
Then, nearer to the end, the elderly woman called, "Potter, Jade!" She could feel she knees shaking a bit, but jade put up a good show and walked up to the stool, pretending to be completely confident, but unsure of where the hat would place her. "SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
Jade stood, and nodded to the room, before taking a breath, and joining the other Slytherin's at the long table, mentally composing a letter to her father while walking.   
  
--=x=--  
  
what didja think? I decided to put her in Slytherin, because Draco WAS, and Harry nearly was.... So it just works for the rest of the story, ok?? 


	3. My Father

Well peeps, Im back again, and Ive found an idea, finally... I just warn, en avance, this might take a very sad turn.... More so then the ending to 'A "Small" Problem'  
  
--=x=--  
  
Jade sat on the edge of her bed, layered in a think, warm green quilt. Her long hair fell down her back, strangely unbound, and dressed in her nightgown, slender knees pulled to her chin. In her small hands, she cradled a photograph, and two others lay beside her on the bed. But this, this was her most precious, the only picture she had ever seen, of her father. The wizard's photo moved and smiled up at her, the dark, unruly hair of Harry blown in a silent wind, and Draco looking over his shoulder as they cradled an infant Jade in their arms. "I've never seen Daddy look so happy..." she whispered, hugging the slip of photo-paper to her chest and swallowing a sob.   
  
Her delicate shoulders shook underneath her blue nightgown, as she looked around her 1st year dormroom, at the other Slytherin girls. They had all stared at her remorsefully at dinner, and Jade decided, early on, not to allow it to bother her, and put up a brave fa 


	4. Back To Those Who Love You

Hey ppl, I m back again, and I think u've all forgotten about me!! Oh well, I'll keep writing, and maybe somebiody will read it, and like it... that's all any of us can hope for.  
  
--=x=--  
  
The Slytherin dormitories were always cold. Especially in the winter, morning broke to frost on the walls, and icy chilled floors. Jade tried not to shiver as her tiny feet hit the bare stone. Grabbing her wand off the nighttable, she made her way to the showers, revelling in the early morning, when the rest of her dormitory were still fast asleep. Adjusting the water, Jade grabbed her soap and just enjoyed the pounding water infusing some warmth to her frozen limbs.   
  
((I wish... I wish... I wish... no, that's stupid. Wishes never come true, not like that, at least. If only they could, I'd wish to see my daddies, both of them, happy. Oh well, wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere. )) Jade thought to herself as she stepped out of the soothing spray, and grabbed her towel.  
  
The breakfast table was bustling, and tired chattering echoed off the walls. Jade was beginning to contemplate the intelligence of throwing a very heavily buttered slice of toast at Goyle, and was just about to when she heard in her ear. "I don't think that would be very wise Mrs Potter, not at all... besides, it would make a terrible mess." The blonde froze, an odd stinging sensation in her throat, and she swallowed hard. "Daddy?" she whispered softly, remembering the tape that she had watched, every night for over a month.  
  
Her hands closed over the table ledge, and she pushed her chair back. "Hey, Travis, Greg... I'm, gonna go.... To the Infirmary, I think I'm hearing things." But neither boy responded, just stared to some point over her shoulder. "Your not hearing things,..." the voice said thickly, as she felt a large, warm hand light on her shoulder. Slowly, turning, Jade stared up at the watery eyed figure of...  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
"Daddy?" she squeaked, and promptly, fainted.   
  
Not long later, a few hours at best, Jade awoke in the Infirmary, brushing the baby soft strands of silvery hair from her eyes, she propped herself up on the pillow, and looked around the room. Draco entered not long after, a worried look on his face. "Jade!" he cried, rushing over and clutching her daughter tightly. "Daddy.. what are you doing here?" she asked, wide-eyed.   
"I was told about the, apparition, in the dining hall, and got here as soon as I could, Im sorry for all this Jade.." he murmured to his little girl, squeezing her until she felt like she was going to burst.   
  
"An apparition, am I?" came a voice from the far corner of the room, and the pair of blonde Slytherin's stiffened. Draco turned and walked over to the 'apparition' and poked it soundly in the chest. "Hey! That tickles." But still, Harry made no move to come closer to his husband. "If you really are who you say you are, then... tell me something only he would know." The dark haired man thought briefly, and finally said, "Fine, something only I would know... alright then. Your middle name isn't Lucius, it's Gabriel."  
"Anyone could find that out... I think..." Draco said, brushing it off. Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow and smirked. "Ok then, only I would know, and yourself... that I was nearly sorted into Slytherin." He said it with a slight shiver, despite the two in the room.  
  
There was a deep silence. It echoed through the room, and bounced off the walls. It was heavy and baited, waiting. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Draco flung his arms around Harry, squeezing him tighter then ever before. "Why... How?... When?" was all he could say. Jade watched from the bed, dumbfounded. When they parted, Jade saw they both men's eyes were full of tears, and she couldn't help but smile, just a bit. "Then, you really are my daddy?" Harry nodded, walking over to the bed, a dreamy look on his face. "That's right... my God... your so tall now.." Jade looked at her father, and jumped out the the Infirmary bed, throwing her arms around his waist. "Not so tall I'm not your little girl..." she said, sobbing.   
  
Madame Pomfrey looked in, not long after, to see the little family joined together in a tight embrace. "Well Albus... you've done it again." She looked over her shoulder to the grinning old man, who just shrugged. 'Actually Poppy.... I really didn't do much of anything."  
  
--=x=--  
  
hey hey hey... I hope you liked, Im so sorry it was so short!! 


	5. A Sacrifice

Well guys, Im back again, and thanks for actually reviewing the last chappie!!  
  
--=x=--  
  
Jade tugged her father's around the old familiar corners of Hogwart's School, excitement glowing no her cherubic face. 'And this is where me and Susie fought...and this is where we made up, and I watched that muggle movie.... And thisis the room with the piano!" she giggled, pointing out spots along the hallways. Draco just laughed, tears of joy sparkling in his eyes constantly, as he and Harry were drug behind their over-eager daughter.   
  
'She looks like you.." Harry whispered softly, and Draco squeezed his hand tightly.  
"Maybe... but she has your eyes." Harry nodded, tapping the sided of his wire-rimmed glasses. Draco nodded, biting his lipto keep from laughter, and distracting his beloved daughter's guiding. "Daddies, can we go to the hall for lunch? I'm sort of hungry.." Jade said, looking back with large emerald eyes. "Gee, I dunno.... I dunno if us old men can get all the way there!" Harry laughed, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Awwww...... come on!" Jade grinned, poking her father's in the ribs. Harry burst out laughing and lifted the slight 11yr old up onto his shoulder. "AIEE!!!" Jade giggled helplessly, as Harry ran down the hall, after Draco, who had both a head start, and a lack of children on his back. Not that he minded, after all, it's not everyday that a guy is given the chance to say a real goodbye to his family. Harry knew all along that he wouldn't be able to stay long, 24 hours is usually a pretty fair estimate, and he had no intention of wasting any of it.  
  
The dining hall was packed to the rafters, more students then any of the professor's could remember from any other year. Jade grinned happily at all of her housemates, and they glared back angrily. Many of them believed that Jade should have been sorted into another house, she just wasen't quite right, in compairison to her self-serving housemates. But then, they had been told from birth about the fall of one Draco Malfoy, and his love for an over-achieving Gryffindor, so it really was no wonder that they thought her strange.  
  
It was late that night, that Harry and Draco were able to talk, alone. "You know, I won't be able to stay... by morning I'll be gone." Harry said, morosely, and Draco nodded, holding his husband close. "I have to know, was there anyone after me?"  
"Never..." Draco hung his head, biting his lip to hold back the barrage of tears. "No, there was never another, I died the day you did, Harry, I love you so much, and I just don't know how I can survive being without you again... I lost you once, and I nearly died, But twice? I don't think I have the strength." Harry nodded, wrapping his arms protectivly around his husband and kissing the crown of his silvery hair. Draco was still a young man, not quite 30 years old yet. But trial and heartbreak had aged him much faster.  
  
Unknown to the couple, Jade was standing right outside the door, and had heard the entire conversation. Dabbing tears from her eyes, she reached into the deep pocket of her blue quilted dressing gown and removed an elastic, and a photo. "I love you, my daddies.." she whispered, and left the photo of herself on the floor. Securely tying her long hair back into a braid, Jade Michelle Potter rose to her feet, and softly padded along the smooth stone floor. Her wand, safe in her pocket, she knew what she must do.  
  
I can't let my daddies be separated again, they love each other so much, and they CAN have more kids, I'm not their only chance. Whoever sent Daddy Harry back, they must be willing to make a deal, and I KNOW I can convince them. I am the daughter of the great Draco Malfoy, I come from a long line of cunning and devious people.-- Turning back, down the hallway, she could still see the faint glow of the fireplace, but the distance and cold draft blew away all sounds of their conversation.  
  
Pulling the edges of her dressing gown tighter together, jade made her way down the hall, and up flight after flight of stairs. At such a late hour, the Astronomy Tower was cold and abandoned, and one could barely see the lightening edge of the sky in the east. Jade nodded, taking a calming breath, and forcing herself to swallow the tears they she felt building up behind her silvery eyes.   
  
--Goodbye my father's, be happy, though I will be gone.--  
  
--=x=--  
  
OOOHH!!!! SO what happens next, does she go through with it, or does someone stop her? 


	6. And We Return Again

And on to the next chappie.... Plz review!!!!!  
  
--=x=--  
  
"She's gone!" Harry choked, dashing out of his daughter's abandoned room. Draco looked up, wild fear in his quicksilver eyes. "Gone?"  
"Yes, gone..." Draco nodded, jumping to his feet in one swift motion that belied his age. For he knew, that there was only one place she would ever go, to the Astronomy Tower, on the other side of the castle. And the fled, daylight just breaking over the horizon, and threatening to seal their daughter's life forever.  
  
The sliver of dawn at the edge of the sky broadened as they ran, as they struggled to beat the clock that was ticking away the precious seconds too quickly. But fear gives even ancient men swift wings, and soon the two men could see Jade's pale hair glittering a soft gold in the oncoming aurora of the heavens. Her skin was sallow, and her verdant eyes were already losing their etherial shine. "Jade!!!!" they screamed in unison, as she collapsed to the ground, unbreathing.  
  
Draco reached her body first, and clutched the still form to his chest. Her shimmering hair was colored blood red by the dawning, and her skin was cool to the touch. Salty, burning tears slid haphazardly down his cheeks, as Harry dropped down beside him. Draco rocked back and forth, holding his child in his arms. "Jade, my darling, please, come back, this can't be the end, please, Jade...I'm begging you, come back... I need you, I love you... you're my last hope in life..." Draco sobbed into her hair, wetting it with weeping.   
  
Harry clung to his husband, his life restored anew, but grieving bitterly for the life that had been taken, his own child, so selfless. And they sat, on the tower, misery combined guilt, grieve, longing and anguish. "Jade.. why?" was all he whispered, as he touched her hair reverently.   
  
But Draco pined for his child; and prayed for her return to him. Whilst Harry hid his own suffering under a mask of strength. Draco needed him, but he couldn't be enough to him. Their love blazed, but died in the wake of their only child. The one true, innocent thing they had ever had.   
  
"Salazar, it's enough, their lives are worth nothing now, just... let them be free, and at peace." Came a deep voice, as Salazar Slytherin turned in his seat and glared.  
"You ever were a spoilsport, Godric...but alright, just this once." The wiry, dark man shrugged and waved a hand in the air loftily. "thanks, Sally... now, can we go find Rowina and Helga?" came the sad-puppy voice, and Salazar just shook his head.  
"Alright... but don't call me Sally."  
  
And in the world, as young Draco Malfoy walked towards the Quidditch pitch, complaining about the heat of the sun...  
  
--=x=--  
You''ll have to make sure to read "A 'Small' Problem" to understand the ending, but ya.... I hope you guys like it, because that's it! That's all there was! And I deserve a break, my story is done. 


End file.
